unidentifiedwikiaorg-20200216-history
Noreen Greenley
|sex = |location = Bowmanville, Ontario|disappeared = September 14, 1963|missing for = |height = 5'0" - 5'2"|weight = 99 - 100 pounds|classification = }}Noreen Anne Greenley (Born May 16, 1950) was a teenager who was last seen leaving a friend's house. Description Physical description *A thin build. *A light complexion. *Shoulder length, bushy, brown hair with bangs. *Eyebrows are darker than her hair. *Grayish-blue eyes. One source has stated she had green eyes. *A "turned-up" nose with freckles. *Healthy teeth. *A dark freckle on the right hand side of her lip, next to her nose. *A brown mole on the left side of her chest. *A birthmark on her left knee. *A scar on the center of her right knee cap. *Described as looking younger than thirteen. Clothing description *A silver, aluminum, stainless steel, thin chained necklace with a blue pendant. *A "peachy" pink sweater. *A white blouse. *A white bra. *A dark blue change purse with a dome fastener and seventy cents inside. *Black jeans. *White underwear. *Black running shoes. Case On the night of Noreen's disappearance, she spent the night with her friend, Bonnie Wilkins, and Bonnie's boyfriend, Gary Woolner. The trio played bowling at the ''Liberty Bowl ''on Baseline Road, ate dinner at ''Sam's Restaurant ''on 14 Division Street, then went to Bonnie's house at the corner of Waverly Road and King Street, the latter being Highway 2 at the time. Bonnie and Gary wanted to spend some time alone, so Noreen left Bonnie's house around 11:00 to 11:30 P.M. for the bus stop across the street from Bonnie's house. While waiting at the bus stop, Noreen went back to Bonnie's house to speak with her one last time, and left again. Noreen hasn't been seen since and the bus driver said she never boarded the bus when he was interviewed. Around the same time Noreen was last seen, a witness saw a young girl get into a vehicle with a man wearing a black fedora. The car was blue, in good condition, and either a 1957-1959 Ford Prefect or Renault automobile. The same vehicle was seen by Noreen's 12-year-old sister, Joyce, and one of Joyce's friend's near the Greenley family home on Holt Road. The vehicle swerved by and nearly hit them. Joyce believes she heard a scream from inside the vehicle, presumably Noreen. Noreen's father and brother attempted to chase the vehicle, unaware of the possibility of Noreen being inside it, but couldn't find the car. A couple of months after Noreen's disappearance, her parents flew out to Calgary, Alberta, due to a possible sighting of Noreen "working as a domestic" in the city. It's unknown if Noreen was actually in Calgary. If she was in Calgary, she might've dyed her hair black and lived in an apartment on Carlton Street. Noreen's parents passed away before Noreen could be found. Her father died of an aneurysm several years after her disappearance and her mother developed an alcohol addiction. Noreen was the third child of seven children and her three youngest siblings ended up in foster care when their mother could no longer take care of them. Gallery Noreen age progression by Bette Clark.jpg|Additional age progression to 65. Noreen Greenley 02.jpg|Noreen is the first girl on the left in the front row. Noreen Greenley 03.jpg|Noreen is the girl in the middle. Noreen Greenley 04.jpg|Noreen is the third girl on the left in the front row. Noreen Greenley 05.jpg Noreen Greenley Car.jpg|A model of the car Noreen may have gotten into. Links *Bring Noreen Home *Calgary Herald: May 26, 1964; June 4, 1964; and June 7, 2015 *Noreen Anne Greenley at the Doe Network *Back To September 14th 1963, when Noreen Anne Greenley Disappeared at Facebook *Help find missing Girl (Noreen Anne Greenley) at Facebook *Noreen Anne Greenley at Missing Kids *Noreen Anne Greenley at the NCMPUR *Peterborough Examiner Category:Teenagers Category:1950s births Category:1963 disappearances Category:Missing people from Ontario Category:Cases over 50 years old Category:Possible abductions Category:Ties to Alberta Category:Age progressed